Not Your Fault
by KingIradescense
Summary: Truly, perfect for each other. Nothing will ever take you away from me. You are mine.


**This is on my currently working on list. Which means I can do this. Chapters for all four of these stories may seem more drabble-like due to me moving several fictions to a different site. Also, Dipper is quite adorable. Here's to our wonderful Gravity Falls! This is not Pinecest. Everything here is a pun you will understand in the future. Sort of. It may sound like a mention of rape but it's not. It's really not, I promise you. Though that would work in this same context, in a more sickly, obsessive way.**

* * *

Summer had finally come around, and you were going back to Gravity Falls again. The school year had actually gone fantastically, and your parents had been accepting of Waddles. He often camped out in your room and was actually rather well-mannered about food, the house, and towards people in general (though you missed Chompers terrible, and was glad to be seeing him again soon).

You and your twin had been on the Speedy Beaver for around an hour now. Both of you had been content to be silent. His gaze glided noncommitedly over the outside landscape, and you had cuddled up against his side while under a fluffy pink blankets with pastel green bows decaled on it. Not too long ago, he had rested an arm around your shoulders, and though not on purpose, reminded you that you were no longer the alpha twin - and you didn't mind it all that much. Still, it was a bit odd that he was now a little over a foot and a half taller than you, and easily towered over many people. You weren't sure if someone was supposed to grow that much in a year, but he seemed fine and upon questioning, claimed he felt fine as well. He was still scrawny though, in terms of weight.

Now he could give you what you called the 'alpha twin bear hug', which you loved. Sometimes you would just jump at him and he would catch you and bring you into a big, strong, tight hug. Though it didn't seem it, he had gotten much stronger and could easily lift you off the ground with just his arms and no added effort on the part of his core or legs. Once, you went to go see fireworks, and he could easily see over people's heads due to his new height but you barely see past the first general row in front of you. You complained about it, and... he literally lifted you up and over his head to sit you on his shoulders. Needless to say, the view had been much better after that. That was the 'alpha twin tower'.

What you were doing now was the 'alpha twin snuggle cuddle', where he just kinda curled around you. The first time you'd done it, it was a movie night. He had been sitting on the floor with a thick blue blanket, wearing boxers, and an orange t-shirt. You had been sitting in the couch behind him, which at some point he had leaned against but opted to cross his legs and lean on them instead, with the same blanket draped around your shoulders as you held in hand now. You had decided it was too cold even then, so you climbed between his legs to steal some of his warmth. He'd reacted a little differently than you'd expected; he'd crossed his legs further and wrapped his arms tightly around you and pulling you back so you were pressed close to his chest. His heart beat felt gentle against your back, and you could hear him breathing when he tucked your head between his neck and chin, meanwhile both of you covered by blanket. Both of you had fallen asleep that way, and when you had woken up you were still like that. He had already awoken, but had remained still as to not wake you. When he realized you were awake, though, he looked down and you shared a bright, toothy smile.

While thinking about this you snuggled closer to him, trying to ignore the armrest pressing harshly into your ribs as you did so. You didn't really mind it for the snuggle, though. He pulled his arm a bit tigher about you.

You mean this platonically, of course, but he had gotten much cuter. Sometimes, when you went to the mall together, high school girls and sometimes even college girls would direct their 'pretty-up' fliratious thing at him and send you a few spiteful glares. He would always notice this almost immediately, and while sometimes verbally confronted by said females, he would hold your hand and flash you a grin every few sentences. If they didn't go away, he could pull you close and wrap an arm around you and press his hand against your back, making his ever-present smile towards such girls a bit more tight-lipped, at which point they had become intimidated and left. There was only one time a girl stayed after this part, simply by being a bit outspoken. She had insulted you several times without even sparing you a glance, saying how much better she was for him. It clicked early on that it seemed as though you were a couple, but for some reason he made it a point never to make this known. He lost his smile altogether and put an arm on her shoulder, only to lean forward and whisper something in her ear. Every time he opened his mouth, she looked even angrier and more humiliated by the second, and left before he even finished. While you never knew what he said, after she left, he hugged you tight, and you had buried your face in his stomach. Her words had stung, but your bro-bro would be there to make it better.

He grunted a little and suddenly straightened up, temporarily lifting his arm up off you. You shot him a miffed expression at the lack of warmth, but he just chuckled a little as he arched back and stretched a little, causing little cracking sounds to emit from his spine. He sat back in his seat and reached over, lifting you clear off the seat, over the armrest, and into his own lap, cuddling around you similarly as that movie night, except you were sideways now. You could hear his heart beating in your ear, but instead clutched his shirt and curled even tighter into him. He lifted his feet off the ground and pressed them against the edge of the seat, forming a sort of wall on the other side of you with his legs and wrapped one arm around your shoulders, the other resting at his side.

Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford were also coming back to the Shack for the summer. It would be their first real vacation since embarking for the new anomaly, but everyone would be back together, and that was what you were happy about. You were sure that he would be happy to nerd out with the two, interested in their findings, and you would be happy to catch up with Candy, Grenda, Wendy... all your friends. But there was one worrying thought that produced from it. What would happen to you and your brother? You probably wouldn't be able to spend much time together. These thoughts are rather similar to the ones you felt last summer, but you wouldn't react so drastically this time. You tugged on his shirt a little, looking up while he tiled his chin down to look at you with a soft, gentle, questioning look. You stretched your neck up a little to reach his ear, to which he lowered his head a little to listen, and you mumbled these concerns into his ear. To this he only held you even tighter against himself, something some might not consider physically possible, but his grip was girm and it made you feel safe. He lowered his head so his mouth was right by your ear.

He whispered gently in a low voice, his controlled breaths tickling your ear. You tucked your head between his chin and neck, reaching one arm up to gently sift your hand through his hair. He lowered his arm to stroke your back in soft circled, and intertwined the fingers of his other hand with your own free hand. As you continued with the motion, an odd breathy noise. You already knew why he made this noise, so you didn't stop. You had both fallen asleep like this, for a solid hour or so. Even when you had woken up, there was still a little while to go. He was still asleep, his chest rising and falling evenly. The small grin on his face was the only sign of enjoyment. You moved your hand down to his neck and traced his spine until about his middle back, and started making the same circular motions he had, using more your nails and fingertips rather than your hand. His head lolled a bit as he started making the little noise again, and you had to refrain from giggling, in case you woke him up. You loved the cute sound he made as you did so.

There was no one else on the bus to see it, so you brought your hand back up to softly scratch the backs of his ears. When the sound continued, you actually had to giggle a little. Even though he was still asleep, he moved his arms to hold you a little tighter, the grip having slackened while unconscious. It was fun to mess with him, but it was a long ride and neither of you wanted to be tired when you finally got there, so you let him sleep and allowed the rhythmic thump-thump in his chest to lull you back to sleep. Little things like this reminded you how you two twins were a perfect match. Like even how his physical being seemed to try and make you feel comfortable and safe in every way possible, as it was doing now, even while his mind was not making sure of it. That being said, he did everything he could to comply and make you happy. Sadly, though, you knew why and wished you didn't.

It had been a simple little party, but both of you had been psyched nonetheless. It was the first party of eighth grade year, and as newly-sprouted teenagers, it had seemed like a huge deal to the two of you. However, you had left sometime after seven but before eight. Your brother, on the other hand... you hadn't even seen him come home. Sure, he was there when you woke up, but later you found out he had come stumbling in, exhausted, after three in the morning. He was by no means intoxicated; he didn't have an alcohol or drugs or smokes, not that the former two had even been present at the party, and the latter not distributed among partygoers but rather used by certain individuals who had brought there own. After that you noted that he had been acting a bit oddly, like the sudden surprise whenever the vacuum cleaner went on and how wary he was while it was on. How.. distracted he was. Wherever he went, dogs would start barking at him, and often strays would follow him around. He suddenly had a meaner, more defensive side, though he made sure to never make you experience it first hand, and how... primal he was in protecting you. Like it was woven into his system.

When you finally asked, he'd broken down sobbing and told you everything. You hugged him, and he hugged you back. And the tears... it lasted for well over two hours. Thankfully your parents weren't there at the time and the blaring television may have thrown off any outside parties and prevented interference. You weren't mad at all; it wasn't his fault. You just made him promise you one thing; the eve of your 16th birthday, he would do the same to you as was done to him. Until then he'd protect you as much as he could. You never left his sight, even if you had no clue how he could be around. You just knew; he himself had told you, after all, and sometimes, like an hour ago, needed a reminder that you would never be separated. That what had happened was a blessing in disguise, and could be used as an advantage. Really, the only option, unless it was to be a cliche romance/horror movie life.

Relaxed and assured, you fell slowly asleep tight in his embrace, like you always would, for seven months now and forever afterwards. No doubts about it, and no two-ways about it. You actually considered asking your other friends about it, but then decided against it. They were your friends, but he was your twin brother. You would not forsake him for them, not when you were ready to take what you both understood was a rather drastic option. If they wanted to come, they would have to make it themselves. Besides, when pressed to choose, they would choose their own families over you and him, right? For them to do this without the entire family going as well would be the same as you choosing them over your precious bro-bro.

You finally drifted off, ever-so-eager as you would normally get when you thought about the future. This only served to make you want it to come faster, but first you had to have your 14th birthday, and to do that the summer would have to end. You were so happy that you would get to see everyone again, though, so you would be patient. Patience, after all, is a virtue. Fast-learned, long to master. As long as it went off without a hitch, you would have long enough _to_ master it. And as so, the pine tree would watch with a dutiful gaze over the shooting star as they jumped high up and played. Because that's the kind of people they are. And (still platonically) loved each other for it. He provided the stability that your throw-caution-to-the-wind, happy-go-lucky lifestyle needed to keep from crashing, and you provided the joy that kept his life that was easily capable, and only once, gone at such a dangerous level it would have been easy for depression to be the next step. Thankfully, it was just for a project and once it was over, he was able to relax and wipe his brow.

Truly, perfect for each other.

 _Nothing will ever take you away from me. You are mine._

* * *

 **Piqued your interest, huh? Well, maybe a little bit. Hehe. In case it's not clear, the italics at the bottom are what 'he' whispered to 'her'. I probably dropped a few hints that were a bit too obvious, but I tried. This is the last new story I will do for quite awhile, so don't worry. Good night~~**


End file.
